wpifandomcom-20200213-history
Trumbus
Summary Trumbus is a good luck symbol/entity that has become popular among pockets of Interactive Media and Game Development (IMGD) students. He is a birdlike creature wearing a hat. Trumbus is commonly left on whiteboards, though it is possible for Trumbus to appear on post-it notes as well. History Trumbus was created by IMGD student Oate Klguin in A term of 2018. Trumbus was partially inspired by Becker College's similar entity, Blimbor. The Alpha Trumbus originated in Alden, and is still there as of 8/25/2019. There is now almost always a Trumbus on the whiteboard of Fuller 222, and at least one professor is aware of the existence and spread of Trumbus. Trumbus is often an emblem of the Game Development Club Developers, but has also been used as an emblem of the IMGD program. On 1/23/2019, Trumbus was brought into the realm of 3D using one of the Foisie 3D Printers. Trumbus Lore Some key facts about Trumbus: * His theme is Cats on Mars by the Seatbeltshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97xfV6yXcrk * Trumbus can be any color, but his most canonical color is yellow, with a black hat. * Trumbus is Beyond Gender. He generally goes by he/him, but can go by any pronouns at all. * Trumbus does not need to open his mouth to speak. He can communicate via telepathy, or manifest a loud, booming voice. * Trumbus's mouth opens like Yobby does (specifically, the fourth panel)https://hugelolcdn.com/i/566130.jpg. He rarely needs to open his mouth, and only does so to establish is great power. * Trumbus can wear any hat, but his favorite is the one in the canonical Trumbus. * All plurals of Trumbus are correct. Trumbi, Trumbuses, Trumbus...All are right. Rules of Trumbus There are several specific rules to what does and does not make a canonical Trumbus. Trumbus is typically a good luck symbol, but failing to adhere to certain rules will create a Dark Trumbus, which is a bringer of unspeakable bad luck. * Trumbus's beak MUST point down relative to his head. Any beaks pointing out or upwards are Dark Trumbuses. * Trumbus does NOT have four feet like a minecraft creeper. He has two feet. Any Trumbi with more than two feet are Dark Trumbuses. * Trumbus has one eye on each side of his head. Trumbi with more eyes are Dark Trumbuses. * If Trumbus is to be 3D, he is cuboid, not cylindrical. * Trumbus's feet MUST be cuboid/rectangular. * If Trumbus is opening his mouth, he must be opening his mouth the correct way (see Trumbus Lore). If he is opening his mouth, however, he is no longer a symbol of luck, and is instead a symbol of aggression and power. * Trumbus CAN be drawn in 3D. This is allowed. Important to note is that ANYONE can draw Trumbus! Trumbus is not limited to IMGD majors. As a symbol of luck, it is encouraged that Trumbus be spread throughout people of all walks of life. It is not bad luck to erase a Trumbus--they will always return. The passage of a Trumbus is a natural part of its life cycle, except in a few occasions. However, it is highly encouraged to leave as many Trumbi as you erase (not necessarily in the same place--if you erase a Trumbus in Foisie and draw one in the IMGD lab, that's fine). Trivia * Trumbus is most commonly sighted in Fuller Labs, mostly Fuller 222 and the Zoo Lab. ** However, sightings of Trumbus have been reported in almost every building on campus. *** Currently, Trumbus has appeared in: **** The Campus Center **** Alden Hall **** Foisie **** Higgins Labs **** Salisbury Labs **** Washburn Labs **** Olin Hall **** Washburn Labs **** Gordon Library * Trumbus has notably been spread by ** The Game Development Club ** Diversity in Games ** Certain Technichords Members ** Sunburst Studios ** Many IMGD majors in general * While Trumbus is commonly known among IMGD majors, Trumbus is free to be spread and worshiped by all, regardless of major. * One can tell of a Trumbus is an old world or a new world Trumbus based on the slant of his hat. ** Flat hat Trumbuses are old world Trumbuses, while slanted are the new world. * When a Trumbus is squeezed, it plays the song "Cats on Mars" until it is released, and makes the Skype startup sound (extended, not looped) until it regains its original mass. * Trumbus can be drawn with glasses or sunglasses, but in order to not be a Dark Trumbus, there either has to be: ** One lens showing at a time ** Both lenses showing, but only one eye underneath. ** He can be wearing sunglasses sideways, but it still must follow the tenet of one eye on each side of the head. * Trumbus is allowed to be made as a food, such as brownies, cake, or cookies. So long as the original form of the food (the whole cookie, for example) is a correct Trumbus, eating it is allowed and won't turn it into a Dark Trumbus. Alden Trumbus C Term 2019.jpg The Alpha Trumbus.jpg Multi 3D Trumbuses C Term 2019.jpg Positive Trumbi C Term 2019 Zoo Lab.jpg Dark Trumbus C Term 2019 Zoo Lab.jpg CS Lounge C Term 2019 Trumbus.jpg Post it FL222 Trumbus.jpg 2D 3D FL222 Trumbus.jpg C Term 2019 Fuller Trumbus.jpg C Term 2019 Anatomy.jpg C Term 2019 Olin Trumbus.jpg Darkest trumbus.PNG 3D Trumbus Birth.PNG Canonical trumbus.png Trumbus emoticons.PNG References